Fire meet Gasoline
by Elie G.S
Summary: [Secuela de "Como el Mar"] Es el turno de Kanon para reflexionar lo que significa Mu para él en su, quizás, última noche juntos.
**N/a:** Hola a todos, les traigo otro fic yay!... ok no. Pero hablando enserio les traigo una secuela de "Como el Mar" un drabble que publique hace como do semanas de esta misma pareja y que pueden pasar a leerla todo lo que quieran, además basándome en la canción con el mismo título de Sia "Fire meet Gasoline". Los invito a leer este One Shot, que si bien tiene otro estilo de escritura en comparación a mis otros fics, esta hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, y si tienen tiempo a escuchar la canción.

 _Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo fantaseo con ellos sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Fire meet Gasoline**

He pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, he compartido mi cama con varios con tal de alejarte, pero hay algo que me mantiene atado a ti pensándote a cada momento. No es peligrosa tu presencia, peligroso es lo que siento. Y no aguanto y te busco. Rehúyes un poco de mí y me encanta. Intentas hacerme ver que estas con alguien, intentas persuadirme que le perteneces a otro, sonrío, tu siempre serás mío. Te sigo y tú te alejas. Es nuestro juego sin terminar, tu corres y yo te busco, tu gritas y te callo, ¿la forma?, ambos la sabemos. Te niegas e insisto. Me miras intimidante, pero no estás tan seguro como pareces. Lo sé, puedo derribarte si quiero.

No me importa lo que dices en estos momentos, solo hay una cosa que quiero, a ti. Me acerco y te beso, me aferro y no dejo que te vayas. No intentes librarte. Tanta energía, tanta voracidad en un ser tan frágil como tú, me fascina. Solo quiero fundirme contigo, quiero quemarme contigo, seamos brazas y convirtámonos luego en cenizas. Ya no siento tu euforia, vuelves a tu acostumbrada calma de apoco. Te separas un poco y me miras. Nadie podría pensar algo malo de ti, con esa cara, con esos ojos, lo que no sabes es que soy el único que puede ver fuego en ti.

El tiempo se detiene cuando vuelvo a besarte, esta vez con pasión y deseo. Y tú me sigues y respondes con jadeos. Comienzo a sentir el calor de tus manos por todos lados, subiendo y bajando. No te detengas, es lo que quiero. ¿Por qué te separas? Veo tus ojos, te alejas de mí, muerdes tu labio y me provocas. Nadie podría pensar mal de ti, en mis tiempos tampoco lo hice. Caminas en reversa lentamente, tus labios rojos e hinchados pronuncian algo en voz baja. Te sigo, estas encendido, lo veo en tus ojos. Tócame y verás lo que podemos lograr. Sigo tus pasos, sigo tu figura, sueltas tu cabello, me provocas y te dejo, te quitas tu bufanda, en mi opinión una inservible bufanda, la tiras no sé dónde. Te detienes en un lugar oscuro, ¿Qué importa eso en estos momentos? Y te acercas y me susurras.

-Quémate conmigo esta noche – dice en mi oído y me besa y me atrae. La puerta se cierra de golpe y oscuridad de la habitación es más notoria. Me doy cuenta de que me extrañaste. Te tomó entre mis brazos y no te dejo escapar más. Deslizo mis dedos por tus cabellos y profundizo el beso, aumento el ritmo, la temperatura y las ganas. Eres una hoguera, haces lo tuyo conmigo, me enciendes con tu toque, el que intenta sacarme la blusa, me desnudas, vuelves a besarme, muerdes mi labio, te apegas, me quemas. También te extrañaba, nadie se compara contigo.

-Mu – inconscientemente ha salido tu nombre, siento el calor de tu boca en mi cuello, bajando. Cierro los ojos, me derrito en tu toque, me prendo mientras avanzas, siento mis mejillas arder cuando tu boca llega a mi vientre deseando que desciendas un poco más.

No aguanto el gemido, esa boca traviesa. Me consumes, me derrito, el calor me recorre como llamas en cada lugar de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas tiemblan, no debes enterarte de eso, tienes el poder de derribarme. Llevo mis manos a mi cara en un intento de acallar los gemidos que produces con el incesante movimiento de tu lengua y no puedo, me cuesta respirar. El calor no ha parado en ningún momento y ahora lo siento en mi parte baja, siento como se reúne, como me quema vivo. Un gemido más fuerte inunda la habitación, puedo percibir como ríes. Travieso, nadie podría pensar mal de ti, pero eres un lobo vestido de oveja. Te levantas de a poco lamiendo cada parte y te miro, puedo ver la sensualidad en esa mirada felina. Me besas con fuerza, me atraes, retrocedes conmigo, me dejo hacer todo lo que quieras por el momento, pronto será mi turno. Te dejas caer y caigo contigo.

Ahora comprendo que estoy en tu habitación, en tu cama. Intentas bajar mis pantalones, lo consigues. Estoy desnudo y tu intacto, no es una buena señal. Te beso, quiero quitarte esa ropa, me estorba, me molesta. Consigo con un poco de dificultad acostarme contigo sobre mí, me da la libertad que necesito para jugar, empezando por quitarte esa detestable ropa. La deslizo hacia arriba y me deja ver lo maravilloso de tu piel, tu cuerpo torneado, perfecto. Uno menos, y ahí estas, tu cabello revuelto, tu labios aun hinchados y la respiración agitada.

-Hermoso – le comento admirando como animal hambriento a su presa. Te sonrojas, no soportas que te mire de esa manera. Me levanto para tomar tu cara con mi mano y atraerte para fundirnos nuevamente en un beso. Me recuesto otra vez y tú sobre mí no paras de seguir mis besos. Bajo mis manos por tu delgada espalda, recordando antiguos caminos y me detengo en tu trasero. Gimes al sentir el apretón de mis manos y mueves tus caderas a medida que masajeo a ese par. La fricción hace que poco a poco tu miembro se endurezca. Comienzas a mover tus caderas de una forma más osada y me enloquece. Tus jadeos mueren en tu garganta, no suelto tú trasero y tampoco tu boca

-Kanon – El calor de tu cuerpo vuelve a incrementarse y ese jadeo mezclado con mi nombre me motiva a querer escuchar más salir de tus labios. Quiero ese pantalón fuera de ahí ahora, para ese entonces te conectas con mis pensamientos, en un dos por tres ese pantalón desaparece y te quedas desnudo sobre mí. Si supiera ese iluso que estas así conmigo, que siempre me has pertenecido, que no podrá quitarme de tu cuerpo ni de tu corazón.

-No pienses en eso – me dice repartiendo besos por mi rostro, acalorándome en el acto. Besarte esta noche se había hecho tan necesario como ninguna otra noche antes. Sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, todas las caricias, tus movimientos, tu mirada, me quemas.

Como puedo te giro en la cama, para que quedes sobre el colchón. Ahora es mi turno, es tiempo que empieces a arder como yo. Muerdo tu labio y desciendo lentamente por tu cuerpo, sé que cierras los ojos y te dejas hacer, dejas que te encienda, haces una tregua. Muerdo un pezón y escucho el primer gemido, juego con mi lengua y siento como tu cuerpo empieza a reaccionar ante eso. Busco el otro y empiezo a lamer, a morder, a succionar. Te oigo gemir de nuevo. Bajo a tu vientre dejando un camino húmedo. Tu respiración se acelera aún más, bajas la mirada para indicarme lo que quieres con un movimiento de tu cabeza. Sonrío y sin despegar la mirada de tu rostro comienzo a trabajar con tu miembro erecto, lamiendo primeramente. Veo como tus ojos se cierran y tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás, la vista es maravillosa desde aquí, engullo todo por completo. Te escucho jadear con más fuera, intentas acallarlos, pero me encargo que no puedas. Aumento la velocidad, respiras más rápido y fuerte. Mueves tus caderas, me afirmo en tus muslos, subo y bajo más rápido, los jadeos continúan, no cesan. Arqueas tu espalda, me pides más, arrugas las sabanas, gimes más fuerte, aumento la presión, gritas mi nombre y terminas.

Te siento relajarte mientras aun goteas. Mi trabajo aún no termina, esa candente escena despertó algo entre mis piernas. El objetivo está fijado y tu aun no te das cuentas y mientras aun botas algunos que otros gemidos y me encargo de dilatar tu entrada. Uno, dos, tres dedos acompasados entrando y saliendo lentamente de ti, me vuelvo ansioso. Te quejas, te incomoda, reclamas. Muerdo levemente la parte interna de tus muslos para desviar tu atención, lo logro apenas.

Al poco tiempo te acostumbras y disfrutas. Te mueves al compás de mis dedos, gimes y muerdes tus labios, jadeas y respiras sonoramente. Trepo para llegar a tus labios sin quitar mis dedos de ti, quiero devorar esos quejidos, no aguanto un segundo más sin tus besos. Tú también lo sientes y buscas mi boca con desesperación, besándome con tanto ímpetu sintiendo como crece una presión en mi entrepierna. Es una pena que te hayas enamorado de alguien como yo, aunque no deseo que te enamores de nadie más, no quiero que tus caricias sean para otro, te quiero exclusivo. Es una lástima lo que viene después, pero no puedes apagar un hoguera cuando quieras, no podrás detenerlo cuando haya comenzado a arder, solo se detendrá cuando no tenga nada a que consumir. Cuando no tenga a nadie ni a nada que quemar. Y yo… estoy dispuesto morir en la hoguera de sus besos, a quedar reducido en sus brazos. Y cuando el fuego muera huir como humo.

Te veo extasiado y no puedo evitar más adentrarme en tu fuego. Me posiciono con cuidado entre tus piernas y miro tus ojos, brillando como las brasas. Miro tus labios entreabiertos, me incitan a devorarlos. Asientes para que continúe, te giro. Reclamas con un gruñido, pero lo haces, me complaces. Entro un poco, gimes de nuevo, tienes tus manos apoyadas y arqueas tu espalda, tu cabello a un lado, te hace más apetecible aun. Tomo tus caderas, me muevo poco a poco, siento el calor envolviéndome, nadie podría pensar mal de ti, pero definitivamente trapeas el piso con varios. Embisto y entro por completo, tiras el trasero para atrás mientras mantienes tu espalda arqueada, que sexy.

Te sostengo con una mano, con la otra me dedico a acariciar tu espalda desde la base hasta arriba provocándote pequeños espasmos. Me muevo lentamente, saliendo por completo y entrando hasta el fondo, reclamas primero por dolor, luego jadeas de placer, yo sigo al mismo ritmo. Pero te conozco, deseas la velocidad, que sea rápido.

No mucho después comienzas a pedir más, me llamas por mi nombre entre jadeos, te lo concedo. Lo hago más rápido y tú no paras de gemir, te tomo con ambas manos para poder profundizar las estocadas, me agradeces. Tus brazos flaquean y caes al colchón, ahogas tus gemidos en la almohada. Yo pierdo de apoco la cordura, no eres como todos, no me entregas solo tu cuerpo, me entregas algo más, me entregas besos reales, me entregas gemidos reales y me pierdo. Cada vez se me hace más difícil encontrar otra persona que te remplace en la cama. Ya nadie me satisface como tú. Creo que deberías saberlo, pero no puedo amarrarme a alguien. Y eso te incluye a ti también.

-Kanon, por favor… - pides mirándome con una lujuria me atrevería decir que es solamente para mí. Comprendo lo que me pides y salgo lentamente de tu cuerpo. Te giras, tomas mi mano y me atraes a tu boca acomodándome entre tus piernas. Me besas, esta vez de forma distinta, más lenta, saboreas, me retienes, tomas con suavidad mis labios. Quito de tu cara unos mechones mojados y te contemplo. Deslizo mis dedos por tu boca en apenas un roce, por tu cara, tu cuello, tus hombros. Te estremeces, mueves tus caderas incitándome que vuelva a invadirte. Lo hago, entro, salgo, lento, rápido, como tú quieras. Me tomas, me acercas, no me besas, me abrazas.

-Te Amo… - me dices. Yo sigo más rápido, más profundo, me refugio en tu cuello, jadeo, jadeas. Mueves tus caderas, profundizas las estocadas, tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás, te beso. Más rápido, te mueves más rápido, acaricio tu miembro despierto, te agarras de mi espalda, enganchas tus piernas a mi cintura, sigo moviéndome. Gimo más fuerte, y tú me acompañas. Ese fuego interno otra vez, me quemas, me derrites, me consumes, provocas un incendio.

La sensación disminuye cuando grito tu nombre en una última estocada, llenándote por completo. No te queda mucho, aprieto un poco la mano mientras sigo subiendo y bajando. Te beso en los labios, quiero tu último gemido. Me apodero de tu boca con ansias, cierras los ojos, el clímax ya viene. Gimes por última vez, te derramas en mi mano. Siento como te estremeces, me miras con cariño, acaricias mi cabello. Beso tu frente y te acurruco en mis brazos, por ahora podremos mentir ser la pareja perfecta, para mañana seremos los mismos de siempre. Intentarás hacer tu vida normal con él y yo intentaré olvidarte con otros. Hasta que esa llama que hay dentro de ti se termine por extinguir.

Pero por ahora quémate conmigo esta noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/a:** ¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado y se animen a dejarme un review :)

Saludos!


End file.
